


Waxing the Turtle

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Privatemaladict, who requested:  "How 'bout: Snape/Filch, using the words "turtle", "broom closet" and "necktie" somewhere in the fic? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxing the Turtle

Severus yanked open the door to the broom closet. Filch was nowhere to be found. Slamming it closed he stalked off in the direction of Filch's office.

The door was covered in lists of banned materials of all kinds, and it took some doing to find the knob. "Filch!" he roared, pulling it open. He froze in shock.

Argus Filch was standing completely still, holding a turtle in one hand and wearing nothing except a necktie.

Severus couldn't stop staring. "What..."

"What are you doing here?" squeaked Filch in a substantially higher voice than normal.

"I...just...you..." Severus could not seem to regain his balance for a moment. Then his eye met the turtle's, who looked positively desperate. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm waxing my turtle!" said Filch defensively.


End file.
